goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepless in Denver
Gabe's friends come over for a sleepover. Meanwhile, Teddy prepares for an important role in the school play, PJ tries to start eating healthier so he doesn't get fat after nightmares about gaining weight and facing the problems of childhood obesity, and Charlie refuses to sleep in her first "big girl" bed. Episode Summary Gabe gets excited about having his first sleepover with his friends Jeremy, who eats too much, Zander, who's hyperactive and Liam, who is paranoid about everything. Teddy tries out for an important role in a school play. Charlie gets her first big bed but won't sleep in it. Teddy ends up with scribbles all over her face on the day of the auditions. PJ in the meantime tries to eat healthy but gets it at the end. In the end, the family eventually dismantle Charlie's big girl bed much to her delight. In her video diary Teddy says that she got the role of the beast, Charlie is going back to her crib (since Bob has to buy a new one) and PJ says about his advice to eat healthy. Gabe gets invited to 3 sleepovers while Bob gets invited to two of them just to impersonate Frankenstein. Pj's nightmare It's morning and the family are all beginning to have their breakfast as Amy calls Pj down to eat. Suddenly, she struggles to keep her balance as the house begins to shake violently. The vibrations get worse until suddenly, Pj bursts through the door. However, the teenager is now morbidly obese, sporting huge arms, huge thighs and a massive belly that strains the buttons on his XXL dungarees. He proclaims to his family that he is starting before getting stuck in the doorway due to his massive girth. Gabe suggests that they should put some butter on the door but Amy complains that Pj ate all the butter. Eventually, the fat Duncan child manages to wiggle free and end up falling towards Teddy and Amy before regaining his balance. Amy looks on in disgust whilst Teddy boasts saying "I told you you were going to get fat", glad that she wasn't as flabby and unhealthy as her older brother. Amy then tells the other kids to get Pj in his harness as he is so fat that he has to be taken to school in a helicopter. End Credits Gabe and his friends are doing another sleepover, suddenly they here zombie sounds, they see that it isn't Bob, they turn around and see that it's a real zombie, Gabe, Bob, and the children panic and run away, soon the zombie sits down on the couch and changes the channel to the monkey show, the zombie says, "Oh, those crazy monkeys". Songs *You'll Never Face It Alone by Bridgit Mendler Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Teddy: Charlie, do you like your new bed? Charlie: No, no. Amy: Come on, Charlie. Let's look at your new bed. You'll love it. Charlie: No. Memorable Quotes Background Information *First episode where Charlie has extended dialogue. Production Information * International Premieres *March 12, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Allusions *The title is a reference to a romantic comedy called Sleepless in Seattle. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Nolan Gould as Zander *Najee Muhammad as Liam *Macknezie Hannigan as Jeremy References Category:Episodes Category:Gabe Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Charlie Duncan Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan